


the tree house

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	the tree house

You and Jeff had been dating for the past year, you two met when you went to see whose live is it anyway in your hometown Tennessee. You managed to talk to him after the show and you immediately fell in love with each other. Today you have decided to bring him to a family dinner to introduce him to your parents.  
You were in the bathroom fixing your makeup while Jeff was all dressed up, playing with his phone and waiting for you to be ready. you walked out of the bathroom and see Jeff wearing a tailored suit, looking hotter than ever and all you could think is how much you wanted to skip the family dinner and let him take you right there on the floor but you promised your parents you will both arrive tonight so you had to go.   
You all finished eating and you told him you have a surprise for him. You walked to the back yard and showed him your old tree house that you used to spend time in as a kid, and ask him if he wants to take a look inside it, he said "of course I would". You both walked over the ladder that leads to the entrance of the tree house, Jeff places a hand on your shoulder stretching one arm forward and sais "ladies first". You both climbed the ladder and sat inside. It was still filled with all your childhood toys. It was almost destroyed in a storm a few months ago so your dad had it restored. It had a big bed in it and he put a skyline as a ceiling, the first time you saw it, it felt weird to you but you knew Jeff will be excited. You both lay on the bed, looking at the stars through the window skyline. Jeff turns his head towards you and says "I'm so happy you brought me up here" and leans towards you to give you a light kiss, you kiss him back and that kiss escalates quickly to a heated make out session. Both of you are running your hands on each other's bodies while kissing and you moan at the feel of his tongue along yours in your mouth. He removes his jacket and settles on top of you but you were planning something else, you switched the position and were now on top of him. While you're still kissing you take off his shirt, opening each button slowly just so you can tease him, he is moaning in your mouth. You break off the kiss, gasping for air, but you wanted more. You started kissing his jaw line, going down to his neck and leave kisses all over his chest until you reach down for his belt, you unbuckle his pants and remove them quickly, leaving his underwear on, on purpose of course. This entire time he is breathing heavily, groaning and moaning. You sit up and remove all of your clothes and settle back on top of him, in order to kiss him again. While you're kissing him, you hand reaches down to grasp his growing length through his underwear and he moans in your mouth and run his hands all over your back and on your chest, squeezing them making you grasp his length harder. You decided to tease him a bit more by breaking off the kiss, leaving hot wet kisses on his chest all the way down to his underwear. You remove them and grasp his length again, running your hand all over it before leaving wet kisses all over his erection. He is groaning and moaning but screams as you take him on your mouth, bobbing your head, making him scream. You stop your movements as you are convinced someone is in the back yard and might hear you. Once you realize it was just the wind, you settle on top of him, sitting on him and taking his length deep inside you. Moving up and down as he is thrusting his pelvic into you, both of you are moaning louder and louder. You bend forwards in order to reach him and kiss him while you're riding him, he grasps you from the waist in order to move you harder against his hips, making you scream. You start shaking as your orgasm approaches but he beats you to it, screaming and cursing as he is coming hard and fast. The sensation of him coming tips you over the edge and you tense your entire body as your orgasm hits you, feeling like an explosion occurred on your body.   
Once you both catch your breath back, you settle next to him, resting your head on his chest and your arms are wrapped around each other. He leans over, kisses you on your forehead and whispers "I love you". You smile and say "I love you too honey" and you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
